


Dean Slipped

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has No Filter, Gabriel ships Destiel, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Slip up, sam keeps popping in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have been getting duped out of their hunts. Dean gets pissed, and tries to yell at Cas about it, but instead lets something slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a spur of the moment when I blamed dropping me phone by saying "Dammit Cas!"  
> Co-written with storybook711 on tumblr  
> (My tumblr is purgatory-dracorn)

The Impala drove up to the Men of Letters headquarters, Dean was frustrated with the entire hunt they've been dealing with the past month. He yanked the keys out of the car and slammed the door as he seethed with anger. Sam emerged from the seats, softly closing the door before giving Dean a look of reprimanding. He clenched his jaw, "Dude, are you okay?" Dean scoffed and continued to walk forward, not skipping a beat.

"Peachy Sammy." He burst through the building, making his way down the stairs with Sam following close behind.

"Wait a minute Dean, don't you want to talk about this?" Dean spun around and walked backward as he entered the main room.

"Yes, because talking about it will make all of our problems disappear. Because talking about it will heal your wounds that angels can't fix, and talking about it will make all angels stop being arrogant dicks." Sam closed his mouth but looked at Dean suspiciously. Both brothers sat down at the elongated wooden table, laptops at the ready, but Dean stopped moving. "I don't know man." He leaned back into his chair, "I just want someone above to tell us what they're planning so we don't waste months of our lives trying to stop something that's already being taken care of." Recently every time Sam and Dean went out for a hunt, an angel beat them to it. The first time they thought it was hunters who beat them to the punch. The second time they changed their phones and checked for bugs from the innocent world and from theirs. The third time they found an angel's burnt wings imprinted on the stair case. The fourth hunt they tried to catch the angels in their act. Of course, angels are time traveling bastards that can disappear whenever they feel like it. This was their fifth hunt taken from them, and Dean was more than pissed. Dean stood up and pointed at the ceiling, "Dammit Cas, what the hell is going on?" Sam looked down and suppressed a smile with pursed lips.

"Dean," Sam stared behind Dean, where an angel with a trench coat now stood. Dean turned around and saw the banged up angel staring into his eyes.

A multitude of thoughts flew across his mind, including 'damn Cas', and 'fuck my life', but one thought failed to die out, "Fuck me Cas." Sam choked on air and looked at his brother wide eyed. Cas tilted his head.

"Would this be the appropriate time for such an intimate embrace?" Cas says innocently. Dean opened his mouth and closed it again before turning slowly to look at Sam, who now was smirking.

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" Dean asked Sam, trying to hide his blush. Sam nodded, and was on the verge of bending over from his lack of control over his laughter. Dean cursed his brother as he escorted himself out the room. With just the hunter and the angel, the tension was unbearable for Dean Winchester. He cleared his throat, and avoided Castiel's blue-eyed gaze.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas wondered. Dean darted his eyes around the room, looking for a distraction of any kind. Castiel didn't let him free of observation, making Dean become even more flustered.

"No, I'm not okay," Dean said under his breath. He tried to focus on the problem at hand, he needed to grill Cas about Heaven's plans and why they weren't letting Sam and Dean do their jobs, but he couldn't. His concentration was lost in the mist generated from the angel's scent, his thoughts were lost in the genuine concern for Castiel's well-being. Dean was lost in the incomprehensible feelings that drowned him. His chest heaved, gasping for air. The angel continued to stare. Dean cleared his throat and tried not to stare back. Cas stepped closer, too close for Dean's comfort.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dean took a few steps back, stumbling into a table behind him.

"No...no, I'm...I'm good." He stuttered. Cas tilts his head to the side, confused. His hair was slightly messy and his eyes piercing. Dean sat down on the table, clearly flustered. Dean chuckled nervously, and kept his head down, "Let's not do this today." He purses his lips, hoping that Cas would understand what he was trying to say, but angels are terrible at reading body language, Dean knew that, but he still tried to use the little time he had with Cas for something that mattered. "I need to talk to you about your angel friends messing up what we've got going on down here." Of course, Cas ignored the second statement.

"Not do what?" Cas asked, stepping closer to Dean. He reached out his hand to help Dean up, but Dean scooted back on the table. Cas crowded him, wanting to help. Dean ignored the angel's gesture and hurriedly jumped off the table and stood behind Cas, who turned to Dean, confused.

"Personal space." Dean mumbled. He hated Cas for not letting his slip up be ignored, and he hated Cas for not being as phased by their current situation as he was. He wouldn't stop staring at Dean. What was worse was that Dean didn't know what Cas was thinking. He decided to try to abandon the conversation again. "Dammit Cas, this, you and me, I don't know. Let's just not talk about it, okay?"

Castiel sighed, looking lovingly into Dean's eyes, "Dean, I think I--"

The hunter cut him off, holding up his hands, "I cannot do this right now."

"Are you sure you don't want an intimate embrace?" Dean laughed, until he realized the angel was serious. He quickly smiled, looked down at the floor, and shifted his eyes at the anticipating celestial being before him.

"Yes, no, I don't know Cas." Dean paced across the floor, first distancing himself from the blue eyed angel, then tentatively getting close again. "Listen, Cas," Dean dared to look into the stunning eyes, instantly feeling something he hasn't felt since Lisa. Maybe it was a bit more than that.

"You can tell me anything, Dean," Cas reassured him, never moving. Dean huffed and looked away from Cas. He wanted to yell at Sam, at Cas, for being more interested in his feelings than the job at hand. "I'm just, I'm not good with emotions or feelings Cas, and neither are you, so I think it'd be safe for the both of us if we just kept things the way they are." Cas narrows his eyes slightly.

"But if we both love each other, why would we do that?" Dean stopped pacing and finally made eye contact with the angel. 

"What?" Cas shifted his body toward Dean.

"That is the correct term for endearment in this time period, right? I love you Dean." Dean's face heated up as he awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah, but, like, not in a friendship way." Dean didn't expect his feeling to be reciprocated. He had this conversation in his head plenty of times, but they always ended with Cas reassuring Dean that his relationship with both brothers was an entirely professional one.

A door opened, smashing the silence and filling the empty space in the library with a 6'6 moose stampeding on the wooden floor. Cas remained unaffected, but Dean bore holes into his brother's back as Sam laughed, "Dude, Dean, have you seen the way he looks at you? Friends my ass." Dean stood his ground, repressing all murderous thoughts as Sam grabbed a beer and chuckled to himself as he left the two unbearably alone. Again.

"I don't understand. Do you not feel the same way?" Cas asked, sounding slightly depressed. Dean grabbed a beer of his own, and gripped it tight before taking a swig. He sat back down, in a proper chair, and leaned forward.

"I said I'm no good at this Cas." He paused, not believing he was even trying to sort through the English language for the right words. He wanted to tell Cas how much he needed him, but angels need direct words. He continued, "But yes, of course I do. Hell, I love you Cas." The angel walked over to Dean and bent down, kissing him on the cheek. All rage and tension was forgotten, and Dean gave in. He scoffed.

"What?" Cas wondered, suddenly afraid Dean was pulling one of those tricks humans called pranks. His heart skipped a beat when Dean clenched his jaw.

"Give me a real kiss," Dean ordered, pulling Castiel down to meet his lips by his tie. Cas obliged. Sam felt unnerved by the sudden silence and lack of awkwardness seeping through the cracks of the walls. He emerged from his room and saw his brother and Cas tangled up together.

Sam shouted, "Finally!"

Dean was startled, nearly falling onto the ground, but Cas kept him stable. "Bitch."

Sam chuckled, "Jerk." He grabbed Dean's keys, deciding to go check out a mysterious occurrence involving a man and his three daughters. "Dean," he tried to tell his brother, but Dean just waved his hand, permitting Sam to go. Almost begging him to. Sam closed the door, leaving the two in peace, and got in the Impala.

He struggled with the front seat since his legs were cramped and his brother was short, and rearranged the mirrors. He saw something causing a reflection in the back, just before a loud "Hey Sammy!" fill his ears. Gabriel, smirking at Sam though the mirror, sat in the middle of the back seat.

"How'd you like my little set up? Did Cassy finally get a piece of your big brother?" Sam got out of the car and Gabriel appeared in front of him, leaning against the Impala with his hands in his pockets.

Sam stammered, "It..., the hunts," Gabriel clasped his hands together and pointed at himself.

"All fake, all me." Sam stared at the golden haired angel in disbelief. Gabriel stood straight, "Now how about we ditch these two lovers and cause some mischief of our own, hey Sammy?" Sam looked at Gabriel up and down, and huffed.

"In your dreams." He watched as Gabriel pulled a lollipop from thin air and licked it before winking at Sam.

"Your loss." The angel raised his eyebrows twice and vanished.

Sam got back in the car, and decided to get some pie for Dean instead.


End file.
